Please Don't Go
by Thatyuriguy
Summary: Homura became the devil, enslaved Kyubi, and overall shoved the status quo into a dumpster, all to get Madoka back and make her happy! But will she stay, and is that really what she wants? This story asks those questions. T for language, suggestive themes, and as a buffer.


So, I like writing. And 99% of what I write is either so-sweet-ot-tastes-like-diabeetes yuri, or depressing as crap ANYTHING ELSE. So naturally, I lovved this show and would write fics of it.

Chapter One: Please Stay With Me

Homura sat in the park, the beautiful image of nature spread out before her. Birds sang, the sky shone its assuring cyan, and the clouds were nice and fluffy lookin'. Cute little bunnies hopped about and all sorts of little woodland creautures were going about their uninterrupted lives-as they should have been. However, these were of no importance to her. Her attention belonged to the small, pink-haired girl sitting next to her. Said girl was Madoka, her only friend-her only real one, that is. She was not, however, as oblivious to their surroundings.

"It's so beautiful~!" She chimed, quite randomly. "Look at all of it! Hi little bunny~" She cried in relation to a small rabbit that was standing close to the bench. Her sudden outburst scared the small animal and it darted off; Madoka frowned. "Aww, it ran away." Homura reached over and patted her head.

"Maybe it has a family to take care of." She stated in her usual, matter-of-fact tone. It wasn't quite as cold as usual, but it still seemed...off. Nevertheless, Madoka turned around, smiling.

"Maybe~! So...why did you wanna bring me here?" The truth of the matter was simply that Homura enjoyed time with her friend; the obvious reason that her company was comforting applied, but at the same time she wanted to make sure that Madoka was happy. She became the freaking devil to make that happen and she wasn't about to let it go to waste. Still, what to say...

"I'm not allowed to want to spend some time with a friend in the park spontaneously, now?" Homura responded with a playful tone; odd for her. But she was under far less stress now, having a starfish ailien that responds infinitely as your slave/intern/pet thingamajiggy does that to you, and she was finally allowed to talk to Madoka without knowing that any emotional attachment would be squandered when a giant monster inevitably came out of nothing and murdered her in some grotesque way. Sliding her arm around Madoka's shoulder she pulled the pinkette closer;not enough to seem aggressive, put just a bit. She peered down into Madoka's eyes with a calming, genuine smile; something she had yearned to do for years now (technically a month, but over and over and over...ad naeusuem, almost one hundred=at least five years) but never got to. "And like you said, it's beautiful~" She watched Madoka, waiting for some kind of reaction. None came as she looked back to the park; Homura wondered what was going on in her little companion's blissfully innocent head. She just knew that Madoka was happy, and that therefore everything had been worth it. Or would be, until she stopped being happy-and that would not happen. Madoka's freedom and wellbeing had been hard-earned and they wouldn't be taken away-by anybody. Homura turned, giving her companion's shoulders a quick squeeze with her arm. Everything was perfect and nothing could change th-crap. Madoka's eyes were gold and she was staring at the sky. NO! She stood up on the bench, staring upward. No, no, no! She looked up, eyes unfocused, looking like she would fall...

"The sky...I belong up there...I...belong..." Homura jumped, panic shattering her collected expression. She grabbed Madoka's shoulders, only to feel her stomach churn in terror when she felt those shoulders pushing _upwards. _She did the only thing she could think of-and tackled Madoka to the ground.

"NO! NO YOU DON'T!" Madoka looked at her with a blank, confused expression. She started to ask something in a vacant tone but trailed off, her eyes slowly returning to pink. She blinked, looking at Homura in confusion.

"Homura-chan, why are you...on top of me...?" Homura sighed..then panicked again.

"Y...you...you passed out. I wanted to make sure you were okay..." Apparently this was enough, Madoka nodded.

"Thank you, then. I'm fine...I think." Homura climbed off and helped Madoka to her feet, her smile noticeably smaller now. _Why does she keep doing that...?_ Her face sunk as she watched Madoka...whose eyes were now gold again. _DAMNIT!_

"...Homura...why?" Taken aback, Homura glared. She didn't mean to be angry, but she apparently was. "Why do you want to stop me...? I won't be leaving you, you can come with me." She walked over, taking one of Homura's hands in both of hers. "I'll be fine and you won't have to be..._this_ any more. Please just give up." It occured to Homura that Madoka had either been playing along or not completely returned to normal after each of these bouts. "It's so beautiful up there. All the stars and everything..." Homura grabbed one of Madoka's hands, squeezing angrily.

"Why...?!" She almost growled, "Why!? Because you deserve to be happy, that's why! Because part of you is still up there and you don't have to be this grand..._hero_ who suffers for everybody else! You already paid your dues, enjoy your life for a change! You don't _need_ to go up there any more! Please...!" She struggled not to cry, "Please just listen to me! Please just...don't leave...me...!" Madoka blinked, unsure what to say.

"Homura, I don't understand...why...? You'll get to come along...there'd be no difference..." Homura stared at her, shaking.

"No different...!? No...different...!? You don't...!" She looked down. Sobbed. Shook her head, wiped away the tears. _Bad Homura!_ She chastised herself. _Crying in front of her! You're supposed to be making her happy, damnit!_ Shaking her head a second time, she pressed on.

"Because you deserve a life! If you stay up there, you'll eventually be erased by the duty and turn into some sort of machince...and then...and then...!" Her body convulsed, tears flowing freely now. "And then...I'd be...all alone...!" She sobbed, her body quivering. "So please...just...stay!" She stared at Madoka, who looked back...sad.

"..."

"...please, don't leave me...!"

First serious story I've ever written of this kind, hope it isn't too wangst! 


End file.
